Back From The Past
by CahlahM
Summary: Michael and Christine get married but what happens if something that happened 20 years ago comes back from the past.
1. Chapter 1

Its first thing on a Monday morning and the week after Sian Diamond left Waterloo Road and Michael Byrne is on the look out for a new deputy. He walks out his office to ask Sonya if he can do him a favour before her sister starts to annoy him about looking for one.

Sonya, I need you to write an ad for a new deputy.

Just as Michael starts to tell Sonya what to write his new fiancé Christine enters the office.

Michael should we tell the staff that we are getting married, I mean they will find out soon enough when invites are posted through the door, oh and should we invite Sian?

Yeah I think we should tell them today, I'll tell Sonya to let all the staff know that there will be a meeting in the staff room during lunch time and about Sian I think we should invite her she has always been there after all.

Yeah your right Michael and you know the staff are never happy about a lunch time meeting but I think they might just let you off this time... any excuse for a party after all.

You might actually have a point Christine, anyway I'm sure you have work to be doing I'll see you at lunch oh and Christine

Yes?

I love you and can't wait to make you Mrs Byrne

and I can't wait to be Mrs Byrne

Michael pulls Christine into a kiss.

Lorraine walks in the office as Michael and Christine are kissing.

Ahem.. do I not pay you two to work

Yeah sorry Lorraine see you later Michael.

So Michael have you found anyone for the new deputy post yet?

No but we'll find someone, we still have Tom in the mean time.

So Lorraine are you able to make the staff meeting at lunch? You know with your busy schedule and all..

No sorry I can't got a meeting this afternoon and will need to leave then sorry, is there anything I should know about.

Well yeah there is actually, Christine and I are getting married but don't say anything until the rest of the staff know.

Congratulations, I'm happy for you and don't worry about it.

* * *

Christine's POV

Christine is in her classroom, she has a free period and is thinking about how good her life is at the moment and how nothing could make it bad again. She has everything she wants and more.

I'm so happy to be marrying Michael, I love him so much and he's really been for Connor and I.

Connor walks into his mothers classroom

Mum, I need to tell you something.

Imogen's not pregnant is she?

Uh no, Imogen and I got married at the end of last term..

You did what, tell me your not serious

Mum I'm serious Imogen and I love each other and we wanted to show each other how much we meant it so we got married.

Well Connor I'm not mad, I can't be I'm happy that your happy, does Imogen's mother know?

Not exactly..

well you better tell her Connor you will not be able to keep it a secret forever.

Okay Mum I suppose we better.

Yeah you better or I'll do it.

* * *

All the teachers are in the staff room wondering what the meeting could be about. Michael comes into the staff room and thanks the staff for giving up their lunch time to come to the meeting.

Well Christine and I have an announcement to make..

She's not pregnant is she?

No Grantly she is not pregnant, We're getting married

Oh well thank god for that thats all we need another Byrne

Well I'm glad to see your happy for us Grantly.

The staff congratulated the happy couple just as the bell went, the staff left to go and teach their next classes. Except from Tom who wanted to speak to Michael about something.

* * *

So have you had any responses about the new deputy position?

Yeah, we've had a few but nothing that stands out.. why do you have anyone in mind.

Well I do have someone, he was deputy at the old Waterloo road for a few years before you came, he left to do social work but has finally decided to come back into teaching. He's also a science teacher which would be a replacement in science for Sian who actually took over from him.

Yeah he sounds like a good option get him to send his details over and he can come in for a chat.

He's a very good teacher and deputy who is always their to help if and when need.

Thanks Tom that could really be a big help.

Tom was just happy to maybe have one of his old friends back he always did like Chris and could always have a laugh with him, he just hoped Michael would like him too. But really whats not to like about Christopher Mead.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Hey, thanks for the reviews really appreciate it. Also if anyone has any ideas for the wedding chapter feel free to pm me.

Michael was sitting in his office preparing for the deputy interviews when there was a knock at the door and in comes Lorraine Donnegan.

"Morning Lorraine".

"Morning Michael, you ready for the interviews today?"

"Yeah, definitely we have two applicants to interview one is Stephanie Haydock and the other is Christopher Mead according to their cv's they have both previously worked at Waterloo Road".

"Michael, do you think we should ask Tom to sit in on the interviews I know he recommended Christopher and probably knows Stephanie I think we should ask him".

"Yeah that's not a bad idea actually I'll go and ask him know and Lorraine ask Sonya to arrange cover for tom".

Michael leaves the office.

* * *

Michael enters Tom's classroom

" Morning Michael".

"Morning I wanted to ask you if you would sit in on the interviews today".

"Yeah I would but I know Chris it wouldn't be fair".

"That's exactly why we want you help you know them both".

" Who's the other person?"

"Stephanie Haydock".

"You've got to be kidding me, Steph deputy is she crazy".

Michael laughed "So I guess you know her then".

"Oh yeah.. and Michael I'll help you and Lorraine what time is the interviews at?"

"Stephanie's is at 10 and Christopher's is at half past 10".

"Okay I'll come up 10 minutes early and I'll need cover".

"Thanks Tom".

Toms's POV

I can't believe it Steph wants to be deputy has she went under some kind of make over maybe I could ask Michael if they need a new French teacher or want to take up pastoral care again Steph was always good at that.

* * *

Back in Michaels office 

Lorraine and Nikki are in Michaels office becoming very romantically involved with each other.

"Nikki we need to stop Michael was only going to see Tom he'll be back any time we only have half an hour till the interviews"

"In a minute".

They go back to kissing each other when Michael walks in.

"What's going on?"

"Uhm sorry Michael I was just leaving bye Lorraine see you later my house at 7?"

"Yeah see you later".

"Michael I think your office is becoming a love shack these days".

Michael raises his eyebrows " Well you could be right first I walked in on Barry Barry and Rhianon Salt last week, then it was Christine and I the other day when you walked in and now you and Nikki".

"Oh and Michael don't tell anyone about Nikki and I, I'm not sure how they will take it".

"Yeah no problem".

Tom enters the office " So are we ready for this be prepared for steph".

Sonya comes to the door and says " Hi, this is your first applicant her name is Stephanie Haydock but she's asked me to call her Steph so maybe you should to.

Michael steps forward to introduce himself

"Hi, I'm Michael Byrne headteacher of Waterloo Road nice to meet you and thanks for coming".

Then it was Lorraine's turn

"Hi I'm Lorraine Donnegan, school benefactor nice to meet you".

Then Steph noticed Tom and approached him she said

" Tom fancy meeting your here where have you been hiding".

"Well you know me Steph I'm always here doing what I love".

"So shall we begin" says Michael.

"Okay".

(I'll put initials of names when there are more than two people talking)

MB : " So what qualities do you bring to the job?"

SH - " Well I'm trustworthy, hard working, shoulder to cry on, good teacher stuff like that".

TC – " Surprisingly I actually agree with some of this".

LD - "You said you worked at Waterloo Road at the old school, why did you leave?"

SH - "Because it was time to move on in life I had a new man in my life and Waterloo Road had too many memories of Maxine.

TC – "Maxine was her foster daughter she was killed by a pupil, Janeece was their at the time.

MB - "So, what brings you back?"

SH – "Well my Fiancé Oliver and I have decided to start a new life in Greenock and when I saw the deputy position I thought I should try for it and come back".

MB - " Well thanks for your time we will get back to you soon".

Now it was time for Christopher Mead to come in. They introduced themselves and began.

MB: "So what qualities do you bring to the job?"

CM: "Well I was deputy of Waterloo Road from 2009 to 2011, dedicated to the job and the kids and just really have a passion for teaching and that's where I belong."

LD: "So why did you leave Waterloo Road?"

CM: "At the time I was too involved in the job and helping kids like Jodie Allen out of bad situations and I got in trouble for that, I decided I was best to take a break from teaching for a while".

MB : "Thanks for being honest about that although I've already been made aware of that situation Jodie told me herself about how much you had helped her just after her mum passed away. She's now training to be a teacher. Thanks for your time and I will get back to you soon.

Chris Leaves the room.

TC – "So what do you think?"

MB - "I think Christopher is the best option but I was thinking about getting the pastoral care system back do you think stephanie would be up for that?"

TC - "Yeah I think she would want to she's been in pastoral care before and she was good just don't let her touch anything to do with finance".

LD - " Yeah I agree Christopher as the new deputy with Tom and Stephanie for the new pastoral care system I think that's a great idea".

MB - " Well I think we're done here I'll just go and make the required phone calls and they can start tomorrow and Tom thanks for your help".

* * *

Tom's POV

I'm so happy to have Chris back he's such a great mate and I'm glad that I'll be working with him again. I guess I'm happy to have Steph back to she's always their when you need it we'll just need to watch now that we have our top gossiper back. I think Grantly will be happy as well he always had a soft spot for Steph.

On the way back to his classroom he visited Grantly's to tell him the good news.

"Grantly I have something to tell you but you can't tell anyone".

"What your a secret millionaire?".

"Uh no I wish Chris and Steph are coming back".

"Okay is that it".

"Well don't sound so excited".

Although he knew deep down that Grantly was excite he just wasn't great at showing emotion.


End file.
